Rescue
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this story Dr. Blowhole is back and Nigel gets kidnapped! Now the penguins and Annie have to go on a rescue mission. Enjoy :)


Sometimes Private borrows Annie's cellphone to call his Uncle Nigel, but not too much because he doesn't want to run up, her bill. Today Private wants to borrow her phone again, since he promised his Uncle to call. Kowalski, Rico, and Private look at the clock, and grin.  
"Three, Two, One." they say, then at one look at Annie's door.  
Like clockwork Annie comes in, pours herself a glass of milk and plops her head on the table.  
"Look alive Annie, no sleeping, you never know when we get called into action!" says Skipper  
"But Dadddddddy! It's Saterday morning, who ever does something bad on Saterday is very stupid and hates "sleep". I like sleep, we aren't bad, and the bad guys should stay where they belong. It's weird how they always somehow escapes." whines Annie  
"I know baby. And don't 'But Daddddddddy! It's Saterday morning' me. We need to be prepared for anything possible." says Skipper  
Annie makes her little whining sound, given that she's not much of a morning person. Then lifts her head up, pulls her hair up, and drinks her milk. Skipper smiles knowing that Annie is now willing to do any mission. It isn't a daily thing, but they love this rare moments. Especially when Skipper let's out his caring side by calling Annie "baby" or when he shows his caring side to them.  
"Hey Annie, could I borrow your phone?" asks Private  
Annie hand her phone over and Private dials the familer number. But when Uncle Nigel for the first time doesn't answer his home phone, Private patches through his cell, then back up phone.  
"Well that's odd." says Private  
"What's wrong Uncle Private?" asks Annie  
"Well, it's not like Uncle Nigel not to answer."says Private  
"Is he okay?" asks Annie, worried  
Private gives her a reassuring smile.  
"I'm sure he's alright, I'll just call Commander, to see if he's on a mission." says Private  
Private dials the number and asks for Commander. Aftera while, Comander and Private tells him what's going on.  
"That's odd, he got off a mission and reported in an hour ago." says Commander  
"Oh. Thank you, Commander. Bye." says Private, he hangs up the phone  
"Uncle Private?" asks Annie  
"He's missing" Private says  
"What!" says everybody else  
"Not even Commander knows where he is." says Private  
Just then the tv comes on, and Dr. Blowhole comes on. He laughes.  
"Pen-g-you-ins! I have the answer to that!" he says  
Nigel quickly hides his pick and looks sheepish.  
"Haha Hi guys!" says Nigel  
"Uncle Nigel!" calls Private  
"Yes, Private I have your precious Uncle, he's going to prove greatly into defeating you pen-g-you-ins" says Dr. Blowhole  
"You crazy mammal, what's the meaning of kidnapping Young Private's Uncle?" asks Skipper  
"Mwahahahaha, You just have to come find out." says Dr. Blowhole, he turns the tv off.  
"Alright! Now it's time for a rescue mission! We are now on our way to go to England! " says Skipper  
After grabbing the human-izer and Kowalski telling Annie to grab her clothes. When Skipper asked him why, he simply replied it's a just in case thing. Annie grabs her clothes and puts them in her suitcase along with the human-izer and Kowalski shrinks both of them long enough for the trip penguins go to the pink car, and Rico drives the car, while Annie and Kowalski try to keep Private calm, and Skipper is giving Rico the directions Kowalski came up with. They use the busy streets as cover, while they move through the ally ways and sidewalk. After a while they make it to the airport with great speed. Luckily the airport is completly full today. The penguins use the baggage as ways to hide, one time using a dog carriage as ways as travel.  
"Kowalski, what gate should we be under?" asks Skipper  
Rico barfs up a pair of bunicalurs for Kowalski. Kowalski looks at the gate numbers and numerous tickets until he sees a ticket that says London.  
"Gate number 30" says Kowalski  
"What Gate is this cage heading for?" asks Skipper  
"Gate 29, but there is a little girl carrying a pretty pink bag with Lunacorn stickers on it, if we get on that bag. We should be able to go to the gate by getting on that bag." says Kowalski  
"Sigh. Alright fine, men and Annie get on the moon horses bag." orders Skipper  
They get out of the cage, and climb into the little girls bag.  
"Look Uncle Private, it's Lunacorn stickers. Maybe she has some that you don't have, then when we come home you can get some." suggests Annie  
"Yeah, that's a great idea Annie, maybe some Lunacorn sticker looking will get my mind off things for a bit, I'm sure my Uncle Nigel will be fine. Thanks Annie." says Private  
Annie smiles at Private, and the two of them look at the stickers together. Unless Skipper yells "stuff animals" then they would go compltly still because that means somebody is close enough to notice movement. Especially during security check point, they stood completly still until the bags made it onto the plane. Then they sat in cargo, after hopping out of the bag.  
In the meantime in London, Uncle Nigel is busy picking the lock. When he finally gets it unlocked Dr. Blowhole comes back.  
"Soon I'll get my revenge on those pen-g-you-ins, Thanks to your help." says Dr. Blowhole  
"Ha! You stupid bloke what makes you so sure that I'd help you hurt my precious nephew?" says Nigel  
"Oh I was just going to use you as bait, but that's not such a bad idea. Those pen-g-you-ins won't hurt Private's precious Uncle, so there's no way they'd attack you. Mwahahahaha. Keep talking pen-g-you-ins, give me more ideas while I find a way to use that information to my advantage." says Dr. Blowhole  
Just then Nigel's "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" trimmer goes off and the episode with the Rat King trying to take total control of Master Splinter comes on. The two watch until commercial. Then Dr. Blowhole turns toward Nigel grinning evilly.  
"Well that has some promises. I can't just cut you open and put a mind control unit in you or control you like The Rat King does, but that doesn't matter. I can find ways to control you. Mwahahahaha." says Dr. Blowhole, he leaves  
"Well that's the first time that my favorite tv show came to bite me on the butt. But maybe I can use it to my own advantage by watching the episode to the end." says Nigel  
He turns toward the tv, and watches the episode.  
Back at London airport the penguins has made it outside the airport.  
"Alright Private, lead us to the cottage. We can find clues there and find out where they are." orders Skipper  
"Right." says Private  
They belly slide all the way to the cottage. There they look through the windows. When Rico sees Nigel through the window.  
"Nigel! Nigel!" Rico exclaimed  
All five look through the window.  
"Oh no, he's been captured." says Private  
"Look closer, Private. The locks undone, he's just sitting there, he's probably planning something." comments Kowalski  
"Phew" says Private  
"Alright let's go take care of that crazy mammal, and rescue Nigel. Operation: Defeat and Rescue is a go." says Skipper  
The five of them sneak into the cottage, and go into the livingroom, where Nigel is. They come in, and search the premises. Nothing but the t.v., the cage and fireplace is left. Private gets a closer look to the floor and sees tracks made from Dr. Blowhole's scooter.  
"Skipper, tracks." says Private  
"Nice work! Alright. Now let's see, Kowalski you and Annie get Nigel down, Rico, you me and Private will go locate where Dr. Blowhole is then well come back here. After that we will defeat and send him back where he belongs. To lovely Coney Island Aquirium. Kowalski looks like that gizmo is going to come in handy, Nigel where's the closest bathroom?" asks Skipper  
"Upstairs, careful I saw some lobsters go up earlier and has yet to come down." says Nigel  
"Alright Annie, time to put your penguin training to use. Come back soon and safe." says Skipper  
"Right!" says Annie  
She walks with suitcase in hand. She heads upstairs, and uses the other rooms as hidding places. Whenever the lobsters came through she hid into the room behind the door. She'd hold onto the doorknob with her wings and used her webbed feet on the wall. Using her beak to hold her suitcase.  
Back in the livingroom, Private was explaining to his Uncle about Dr Blowhole.  
"I see. So who's that female, I saw with you guys earlier? 'Annie' I believe her name was." asks Nigel  
"She's my daughter, she showed up a while back." says Skipper  
"Woah! I wasn't expecting that, but I'm sure there's a Sherlock Holmes worthy story there." says Nigel, smiling  
"Alright. I'll tell you." says Skipper  
Everybody sits down with there guards up and Skipper tells the story to Nigel.  
In the meantime, Annie has finnaly made it to the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her. She uses the human-izer in herself, then puts on the clothes on. She is dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a grey tank top and white tee-shirt with a grey rose on the front of it. Also a pair of low pink converses, that she bought on the last trip to the mall. She looks around the room and finds an airvent.  
"Well that's promising." she says  
She kicks open the vent, puts the human-izer into the suitcase and climbs into the vent closing it behind her. She starts climbing through the vent. After a while she finds the livingroom. She kicks the vent open and hops down. She brushes herself off.  
"Now that's what I call an entrance! " says Skipper  
"Hehehe. Thanks. While I was up there I saw about 10 lobsters but from the stories you told me he should have a whole army. So their probably all over the house." says Annie  
"Something tells me you were with your Uncle Kowalski for a few days." says Skipper  
"Well you gotta admit spending time with me, has taught her useful things like analysis. And as long as I don't teach her how to build things, it's fine right?" asks Kowalski  
"Yes, don't teach Annie how to build anything." says Skipper  
"No worries, Daddy. Uncle Kowalski has a strict 'no entertain the lab, when the door is closed' rule. " says Annie  
"Good thinking Kowalski, we can't have anybody getting hurt during your little experiments so I'm adding to that rule to say a scientist only in lab, unless said so by said scientist." says Skipper  
"I second that Skipper. On the grounds that I don't want my nephew getting anybody else for that matter." says Nigel  
"Well that's a little to bad for you pen-g-you-ins." says Dr. Blowhole  
"Dr. Blowhole." says Skipper angerly  
All the penguins go into fighting stance. The dolphin whistles and all his minions come out. The penguins all go at it. Annie opens Nigel's cage and helps him down, Dr. Blowhole shoots a ray gun and it hits Nigel.  
"Now my minions stand down this is a fight between me and Nigel vs. the pen-g-you-ins. Now that Nigel is under my control. Nigel attack! " orders Dr. Blowhole  
Nigel under Dr. Blowholes control starts taking on the penguins Dr. Blowhole is distracted as the five penguins exchange blows. To notice that a certain girl has gotten away. Annie uses this to her advantage and drop kicks the dolphin off of his scooter.  
"I've also watched wrestling with Uncle Rico." says Annie  
Earning her a thumbs up from Rico. She smiles and returns the thumbs up. Then she drags the scooter away from the mammal. While the penguins go back to defending off Nigel. Trying not to hurt him, while they block and dodge his attack. Rico hacks up a stun gun and tosses it to Skipper. Skipper uses it to stun him long enough for Private to get the ray gun behind Nigel. Private sets the device in reverse and hits Nigel with it. Nigel gets a little wibbly wobbly on his feet and Private destroys the device.  
"What in the name of the Queens English was that?!" asks Nigel  
"You were hit with a ray and were put under Dr. Blowhole's control, you tried to hurt all of us. " explains Private  
"But why is he on the floor?" asks Nigel  
"Annie drop kicked him." explains Private  
"Well way to go little one.," says Nigel "Niw it's my turn, stand down everybody. I'll handle him on my own. He had me go after my nephew that won't stand well in my book, little one get to your Dads side. I don't want you to get into the cross fire. Oh and both you and Private cover your eyes, children shouldn't see this sort of thing." says Nigel  
Annie hides behind Skipper and both her and Private cover their eyes obeying Uncle Nigel's orders.  
"Now crazy dolphin, it's pay-back time." says Nigel,grabbingDr. Blowhole by his eye piece.  
Nigel hits him so much that a huge dust cloud forms. Dr. Blowhole tries to claws his way to freedom, but Nigel pulls him back in to the cloud. In side the cloud you can hear Dr. Blowhole screaming things like: "Noooooo! Ahhhhhh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! Ahhhhh! Please somebody help me! Anybody!"  
"Rico grappling hook!" calls Nigel  
"Okay" says Rico  
Shrugging he barfs up a grappling hook and tosses it to Nigel. Nigel uses the cord and toes up Dr. Blowhole. He claps hiswings together in triumph/ dusting off style.  
"Well I think it's time to do some cleaning up. Annie you can help your self to some tea and cookies. It's about high time for tea. But first I have to get some lobsters and dolphin ready for a long ride home! They'll love London's postal service. Come on men, it's clean up time." calls Nigel  
All the penguins woop at this, and go after all the lobsters. While Annie goes to make everyone tea. An hour later, the bad guys are in boxes full of air holes. Private and Nigel say that they will be back soon, dragging the boxes behind them. Leaving everybody else to put everything back to the way they are. When Nigel and Private return it is well past seven, so they deside on doing some sight seeing and spend the night at Nigel's place. Nigel hands Annie a backpack and four of the penguins hop into it. Nigel says they can cover more land in this backpack then they ever could on foot. Annie carries Nigel as if he was a talking stuffed animal. They see everything around town, on the London Eye everybody sits next to Annie.  
"So Annie, how do you like it here?" asks Nigel  
"I love it, it's so beautiful here, Uncle Nigel. Is it okay that I call you that?" Annie asks  
"Yes, but you know you aren't related to me." says Nigel  
"I know but Privates my Uncle and your his, which makes you my Uncle as well. Well Great Uncle, but I don't want to affend you, so I drop the 'Great'. " says Annie  
"Well said, my new little niece." says Nigel  
"So Uncle Kowalski, what am I suppose to do for the week?" asks Annie  
"Oh well, I actually put reverse switche in the human-izer. So when we get home, we can put you back to normal." says Kowalski  
"Yay!" says Annie  
After getting off the London Eye, they decide to go home. Since Skipper planned an early morning flight home. At the cottage, Annie is turned back to normal. The penguins crash inside the guest room for the night. The next morning Nigel sees them off and everybody goes home to the zoo.  
The End


End file.
